Look Bellamy, it's snowing
by Bellarke-Stories-Blog
Summary: I saw many blogs on tumblr are organizing something special for Christmas and I got jealous. So, here is what I'm going to do for the last month of 2015: I will post Bellarke Christmas Themed Fics daily. (01-31 December). So here I am! New month, last month of the year and I start posting my fanfics! I know this is not a summary but I hope you give them a try...
1. A Horrible Mother

_A/N: 01/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU with both Bellamy and Clarke being single parents!_

* * *

Clarke is going to have a panic attack soon. If she doesn't find her daughter in the next minute she will have a panic attack. She can feel it. She stopped to talk with an old friend for just a minute and then kept walking. What kind of mother doesn't realize that her little girl is no longer holding her hand?! Yeah, only a horrible mother.

Now she is running through the crowd, so many people in this mall for Monday morning, she thinks and pushes people to the side, searching for the golden hair of her daughter. Good thing she is wearing her red Christmas hat we bought last Friday, it will be easier to find her, she thinks next but she is searching five minutes now and she can't find her anywhere.

She can feel the panic attack building inside her and then, "Mom!" her little girl's voice is calling.

Clarke spins around and finds her brown eyes, which now are red probably from crying. She lets out the breath she was holding for the last five minutes and runs to her daughter.

The little girl let go of the hand she was holding, a dark haired man's hand, and runs to her mother with arms open. Clarke kneels down just before her daughter crashes into her open arms too. She buries her nose on the small space between her neck and ear, breathing her in and hug her tight.

A minute later Clarke stands back, cupping her daughter's face, "Are you okay?" she asks and the little girl nods. Clarke can't hold her smile, "I am such a horrible mother. I'm so sorry Maria, I shouldn't have let go of your hand." she pushes the little head of her on her neck again, stroking the back of her small head.

"I lost my son twice at the park last week." a deep voice from behind says. Clarke opens her eyes she didn't realize she closed and came face to face with a pair of jeans. She looks up and sees the man who was holding Maria's hand one minute ago. "If it makes you feel any better." he adds.

"And you are still alive because you never told you wife." she jokes and sees his face harden.

"She," he starts, "She is not with us. She passed away when she gave birth to him." he explains and looks away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clarke gives him a sad smile and let go of her daughter, standing up and hold Maria's hand. "Thank you." she nods towards the little girl next to her, "What can I do for you? You just saved me from a panic attack and maybe a heart attack too. I can't thank you enough for it."

"I actually promised Maria a hot chocolate to make her stop crying before we go to the security to find you." the tall man says, "I came to buy-" the man starts but then stops himself and leans down, covering Maria's ears and whispers, "to buy my son's Santa Claus gift list." and let go of her to continue, "But would you like to go for a coffee or a chocolate or, if you a hungry, to eat something?" he smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

Clarke laughs instead and then look at him, "Don't worry. She knows the truth." she says and the man looks surprised, "She heard me and my roommate talking about who is going to be Santa Claus last year." she explains and look down at her daughter, as she looks up at her too.

"You are really a horrible mother." the man jokes and they both laugh, "So? Can I buy these two lovely ladies a hot chocolate?" and taps Maria's nose with a finger and looks back at Clarke, a big smile covers almost his whole face.

Clarke's heart skips a beat even though her brain doesn't want to admit. She glances down at Maria and the girl's smile gives her the answer. "Sure." she says and the man smiles even more, leaning from one leg to the other, "I'm Clarke."

"Bellamy." he offers his hands and she shook it tight. "I think two hours are plenty, don't you? Because I will have to go to Milo's friend and pick him up after."

"Sure." Clarke smiles.

They went for the drink and then Bellamy drove them home after they picked Milo from his friend. They had a great time. This New Year Eve, Clarke had to cook for two more people and Maria finally stopped complaining for not having anyone to play with when all her mother's friends are home. It's a good way to start the new year, she thinks and smiles to Maria and Milo who are sleeping on the couch that night.

"We had a great time. Thank you." Bellamy comes behind her, "But we should go, it's late and I'm sure you are tired too."

Clarke takes her eyes from the kids and turns to Bellamy, "Look at them, Bellamy." she smiles to him and turns back to them, "Can you really wake up such a cute face?"

Bellamy smiles too when Clarke doesn't look at him, "Even if you don't believe it Clarke, I have other friends too, I stay late at their houses too. I've woke up this cute face many times. I'm over it." he jokes and Clarke turns to him once again.

"Look." she starts and swallows, "Lincoln is going to sleep at his girlfriend anyway. His bed will be free." she watches as Bellamy trying to figure out what she is trying to say, "You can go and bring Milo's gift here, I will watch them, and tomorrow they will open their presents and I can make crepes for breakfast. It will be nice." she says with one breath and Bellamy thinks it's the cutest thing he saw since his wife passed away. "It will be nice to have some company for a change." She finishes and Bellamy can't hold his smile anymore.

"Alright." Bellamy finally agrees and without knowing it, Clarke jumps and hugs him, her hands around his neck, pulling him down. He hugs her back.

"Thank you." She says after they break apart.

"Don't thank me." Bellamy says, his face turn serious and Clarke is confused at what he means, "Thank my stomach that can't say no to crepes for breakfast." he adds and they both laugh quietly, not wanting to wake up the kids.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are always welcome but thank you for reading anyway! See you tomorrow!_


	2. First Thing In The Morning

_A/N: 02/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Bellamy and Clarke decorate their Christmas tree and somehow they get hurt. (Requested by love4cwmtv from trumblr)_

* * *

' _Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh. Over the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bobtail ring', making spirits bright. What fun it is to laugh and sing, in sleighing song tonight!'_

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh! What fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh." Clarke sings while she lifts the box with the Christmas tree decorations from the couch and walk towards the tree.

"Clarke, do we really have to decorate it tonight?" Bellamy asks, fingers tighten around the ladder once Clarke steps on it. "Why can't you just wait till tomorrow? First thing I will do is to fix the ladder's leg and then we will decorate the tree and the rest of the house. I promise."

"I thought you didn't like decorating at Christmas." she glances at Bellamy from the side of the big box in front of her with a teasing smile.

"I love decorating." he argues, "When you're not around bossing me." he adds and earns a killing look from Clarke.

"I never boss you when we are decorating." she says instead, taking another step on the ladder. "It is just-" she stops herself.

Bellamy smiles and he is happy that Clarke can't see him behind the box, "Yeah?" he pushes her.

"Sometime," she stops again, "As a Art teacher," another stop, "I have a better idea for decoration and I just let you know about it."

"By yelling at me and ask yourself 'why did I even marry you' when you think I can't hear you?" he teases.

"I know you can hear me!" she answers and looks at him again, lifting her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You're such a baby. You're not even strong enough to keep a ladder steady for someone."

"I'm sure that this is what I have been doing the last half an hour."

"You shouldn't have bought such a big tree then and-"

Clarke never gets to finish her thoughts because her knee hits the box when she takes another step up and then it doesn't find the ladder step below. Clarke feels herself falling and immediately with one hand she grabs the ladder, steadying herself. What she didn't think of is that now the box with the decorations is falling and it is falling on top of Bellamy's head. In the next second she watches as Bellamy take one hand from the ladder and brings it over his head to block the box and the decorations from hitting him, in vain. She watched the ladder leaning to fall now that Bellamy is not holding it and feels her weight pulling her down with it. Bellamy grabs her before she comes crushing on him and they both fall on the floor, Clarke is on top of Bellamy.

He opens his eyes and Clarke lifts her head up, looking at Bellamy's shocked eyes. He smiles seeing how her hair is making some kind of tent around his head and her smiling face is on to top of it. "Are you o-" once again she doesn't finish her sentence. Her head crashes on his and that's when he feels the extra weight of something crushing both of them down.

Clarke groans in pain and lifts one hand to the back of her head. Bellamy immediately pushes her hair to the side and sees the ladder on top of them. With one move the ladder falls to the side and he pushes himself up in a sitting position, bringing Clarke with him.

"Clarke, are you okay?" he asks scared. Her eyes are closed but she is not unconscious. She keeps rubbing the back of the head. "Baby, say something." Bellamy asked again and every second that Clarke doesn't answer he feels useless and sick.

Then Clarke opens her eyes, slowly, and stares at him. "Baby? Are you okay?" he asks again and he won't stop till he gets an answers.

Clarke stares at him confused, still stroking the back of her head, "Who- who are you?" she asks instead.

Bellamy feels his whole body freezing. Does she really doesn't know who he is? This can't be happening. Not to them.

"Baby it's me. I'm your Bellamy." he answers and earns an angry look from Clarke.

She pushes herself away from him and stands up. "You are not mine. I don't even know you." she shoots, "I am- I am." her eyes lock on the wall behind Bellamy full of terror, "Who am I?" she breaths and takes a step back, hugging herself.

Bellamy's heart stops. He feels his throat closing and the rest of his body is paralyzed. He stares into Clarke's eyes and he can only see horror and lost. He finally stands up too, taking the hair in front of his face back.

"You are Clarke. Your name is Clarke." he takes a step toward her and Clarke takes a step to the side, feeling the tree right behind her.

"And why should I believe you?" she asks instead.

Bellamy swallows, and his throat is dry. "Please, just listen to me. We were decorating the Christmas tree when you fell from the ladder that I was holding because in that moment I wasn't holding it because the box you were holding slipped from your hands and it fell on my head and then you fell on top of me. We ended up on the floor but your hair was all over me and I was so distracted with your beautiful face that I didn't think of the ladder falling on top of us and then the ladder hit your head and you can't remember now but please, let me take you to a hospital and we will figure this out, please." he says and that's when he realizes that Clarke is smiling like she is holding back a laugh and his mouth drops open, glaring at her.

"How could you!" he yells and Clarke finally breaks, letting her laugh fill the air around them."Don't laugh!" Bellamy yells and turns his back on her, "It's not funny!" he shouts when Clarke doesn't stop and fold his hands against his chest. "You are the worst!" he shouts again, "I want a divorce! I can't stay married to you! Not after this!

"Come on Bell." Clarke says between her laughter and he sees her walking towards him from the corner of his eyes.

"Stay away from me!" he shouts instead and back away from her.

"I'm sorry okay? I thought it would be funny-"

"You gave me a heart attack Clarke! How can you still laughing!" he cuts her off and turns too look at her.

Clarke tries to cup his face but he slaps her hands away, "Go away! Don't you dare touch me! I hate you!"

Clarke smiles at him, the smile that always breaks his anger and hugs him. He let her do as she wants but he promised himself to stay angry at her for at least the rest of the night. Of course he gives in in a moment, holding her tight to his chest and burying his face into her messy hair. "I hate you." he whispers.

He feels Clarke's lips forming a smile against the skin of his neck and hears her whisper, "I'm really sorry."

They stay hugging for a while, actually till Bellamy's heart stop beating like crazy and then he gently pushes her back, "Are you okay?" he stares into her eyes. He doesn't have a true answer yet.

Clarke rubs the back of her head again and bring her fingers between them, "I think yes." she smiles, "I'm not bleeding at least. But I sure will have a knob till next Christmas." she jokes and hardly make Bellamy smile too.

"Are you okay?" now it's Clarke's turn, to worry about him. She turns his head from side to side from his chin, looking for any injuries.

"Other than that a really fat girl fell on top of me and then gave me a heart attack? I'm fine." he answers and grabs Clarke's hands to stop her. "I'm fine." he says again, "Are you?"

Clarke smiles and lifted their hands up, kissing the back of his hand, "I'm fine too. I might have a headache for the next ten years but I will be fine. I promise. But I'm married to you two years now, it can't be worst than that."

Bellamy leans his head to the side and this time glares at her seriously, "Clarke." he says fading his smile, "Stop joking now. It's not funny. Maybe we should go to a hospital, have a doctor to look at it. The ladder is really heavy. We can't know what happened-"

Clarke stops him with a kiss and her hands find their way around his neck. He kisses her back immediately and then he brings his hands up too, cupping the back of her head. But Clarke jumps back when Bellamy's fingers pressed the red skin of hers and he immediately opens his eyes saying 'sorry' more than five times every second and closes with a 'we are definitely going to the hospital.'

Clarke smiles and grabs his shirt, "Okay. But not tonight." she agrees, "I'm really tired."

"Clarke-"

"Tomorrow first thing in the morning." she cuts him off quickly, "I promise." and with a smile she kisses him again.

"Why did I even marry you." he echoes her words and lift her up in his arms, taking them to their bedroom.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are always welcome but thank you for reading anyway! If you have any ideas you want to read just tell me on tumblr ( bellarkestories) or here! See you tomorrow!_


	3. The Fire

_A/N: 03/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Bellamy and Clarke go to Clarke's 'wooden house in the forest' for Christmas._

* * *

"Bell?" Clarke calls from the living room while Bellamy is in the kitchen, washing the plates.

It's the Christmas holidays and the schools are closed, leaving Bellamy, the History teacher and Clarke, the Art teacher of Ark High with plenty of free time. They met at work and being the two new younger teacher's means that it didn't take them any time to start dating, only two weeks after the schools started. Now, four months after Bellamy asked Clarke out for the first time, they went to Clarke's 'small wooden house in the forest' to have some time only for them.

"Yeah?" Bellamy answered, as he was rinsing off the suds from the dishes. He doesn't hear Clarke coming from the living room to the kitchen. He only feel her hot breath on the back of his neck before she wraps her hands around his waist and lift herself to her tip toes to bury her chin in his shoulder.

"Bell?" she says again, her voice a soft music on Bellamy's ears. But he knows that when she calls him 'Bell' she wants something.

Bellamy smiles, shuts off the water, then place the plate he was cleaning to the side. He wipes his wet hands on a towel and turn around to face Clarke, her hands remain around him.

"What do you want again?" he asks and wraps his own hands around Clarke's neck; "I cooked and washed the dishes tonight. What else do you want woman?!" he deepen his voice at the word 'woman' and Clarke can't hold her laughter when he does that. When their laughter dies Bellamy leans down and kisses her lips, "Just say it." he whispers against her lips.

Clarke melts to his kiss but then she gently pushes him back, "The fire." she finally says and smiles.

"What happened to the fire?" Bellamy asks a moment later, playing with Clarke's hair with his fingers.

"The fire," Clarke says again, "is dying." her voice is so soft that make Bellamy fall in love with her all over again.

"Then put on some more wood." he simply says even though he now knows what she wants.

Clarke nods and stares at him, "But we don't have any wood left inside."

Bellamy smiles, already knowing what is waiting for him, "Then," he lifts a hand from her neck and brings it to her cheek and take some hair that had fallen in Clarke's face and places it behind her ear, "take your coat and your boots and go out and bring some more inside."

Clarke makes a sad grimace and brings her hands around his neck, "But it's snowing and it's really cold." she leans her head to the side.

"Yeah but it's your turn."

"But they are too heavy for me."

"Yeah but that's why we have the cart"

Clarke doesn't have another 'but' so she pulls Bellamy down and kisses him again. "Please?"

He is so screwed with her. He can't say no when she asks him something, it's like she has some kind of spell on him and he does whatever she wants.

He throws his head backwards and closes his eyes. He is so in love with this girl. When he brings it back to face Clarke, she has a big smile on her face like every kid has when they want their parents to buy them some toy from the mall.

"Fine." he finally agrees and Clarke jumps to give him a quick kiss. "But only because it's our last night here." he let go of her to go to get his coat but Clarke grabs his hand, making him turn to look at her.

"You are the best and I love you." she says and runs to get his coat for him. He watches her stand by the door, holding open the coat open for him and his smile feels like it's reaching his ears.

When he comes back he finds Clarke in the kitchen, making hot chocolate. Bellamy takes the wood where they put it next to the fireplace and put a log in the fire. He waits for it to light up and then goes to the kitchen. Clarke has two mugs of hot chocolate, one to each hand and walks towards him.

Bellamy smiles and takes one mug, "Clarke, we just ate dinner and now we will drink chocolate?" he says but Clarke ignores him. She walk passes him and sits on the couch, turning on the small and old TV. Bellamy shook his head and follows Clarke to the couch but before he sits next to her, she stops him.

"Wait." She says, "A blanket?" and again the smile she does is like the kids when they want to ask their parent for something. Bellamy bites his lips and shakes his head again, smiling back. He puts his mug on the coffee table in front of them and goes to get the blanket from the bedroom upstairs.

They did the same things the first time they came here and he is about to ask why but Clarke is quicker and answers without him asking first, "It was what I was doing with my father when we were coming here." she admits.

Bellamy knows that her father died five years ago from cancer and he feels sad for bringing back the memories but again Clarke is on his mind, "No, I haven't even been here in the last five years." She answers his unspoken question.

Bellamy smiles and covers her with the blanket, then sits next to her and let her lean to his side. She rests her head on his shoulder without even thinking about it and takes a sip of her chocolate. Bellamy was glancing at her once in a while till they fell asleep like that with the television open, playing her father's favorite movie.

Clarke never thought she would find someone like her father but now it looks like she found him. Or they found each other.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are always welcome. Let me know what you think about these stories. Love you anyway! See you tomorrow!_


	4. I Know

_A/N: 04/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Bellamy and Clarke tell their daughter that Santa Claus is not real. (Requested by love4cwmtv from trumblr)_

* * *

"Clarke we need to talk." he says entering their bedroom.

"Do I have to call my lawyer?" she jokes but earns a glare from her husband.

Then he sits next her on the edge of the bed where she is lying and place a hand on her crossed knees. "We have to tell Sophia the truth about Santa Claus."

Clarke takes a deep breath and sits up from leaning her back on the head of the bed. She takes his hand from her knees and squeeze, "I know." she admits, "But I don't know what to tell her."

Bellamy smiles and stares at her beautiful blue eyes, "She will be back in five. She went to Martha's to take some notes for Math from the day she wasn't feeling good." he says, "We should tell her now." he continues and Clarke nods.

* * *

"Sophia." Clarke calls from the living room. "Can you come here for a moment? I and your father want to tell you something."

"Give me five minutes mum. I'm searching for something. Only five." Sophia says from her room upstairs.

Clarke force a smile and then turns to Bellamy who is sitting next to her on the couch. "I don't know if I can do this Bellamy." she whispers.

"Don't worry, I'm here. We can start together and if you can't I will finish it. Don't worry." he ensures her and kisses her forehead. "You will see. It's nothing."

Five minutes later, Sophia comes down and sits on the other side of her parents, waiting for them to talk. "So? What do you want to tell me?"

Clarke takes a deep breath and stares at her daughter. She opens her mouth to start but words never found their way out. Shocked at her struggle, Clarke looks at Bellamy. He smiles at her and then turn to their daughter.

"Look, sweetheart." he starts and turns to look at Clarke. She nods.

"We know how much you love Christmas-"

"It's my favorite holiday." she interrupts him.

Both Bellamy and Clarke nod smiling, "We know." Clarke manages to say.

"But the truth is that all these years we have been lying about something. Every Christmas since you were born." Bellamy takes the lead.

"What is it?" Sophia asks confused, "Is it important?"

Bellamy turns to look at Clarke, searching her eyes and body for the right answer. Then he turns to his daughter and nods, "It's kinda of important for the Christmas holidays but not something you have to worry about that much." he tries to explain even though all three of them could feel the air was filled with more questions.

"Are you going to tell me then?" the little girl pushes and look from one to the other several times.

"Yes, um, what your father wants to say it's that-"

"Santa Claus is not real." Bellamy finishes for her quickly, "He is not real, it's something Coca Cola invented as a commercial and-"

"Oh my god, Bellamy! This is what you were planning to tell our daughter about Santa Claus?!" Clarke shouts and glares at him, then turns to their confused daughter, "Santa Claus is not real but the spirit that gives the Christmas holidays is so beautiful and loving. I remember myself waiting for the first day of the New Year to open my presents and see if I was a good girl for him to buy me what I wanted. I remember the day before where I and my mother baked cookies to leave with some milk for him the night he comes. And I- we wanted you to feel the same way because it's Christmas and it's a beautiful celebration so many years now. And-"

"I know." Sophia cuts her off and start laughing. Both Bellamy and Clarke froze for a moment and then look at each other.

"What do you mean?" Bellamy asks his daughter.

"I and Martha have a bet running two years now for who is going to break first, you or her parents." the little girl explains, "I was so sure you two were going to break first. Thank you. Now Martha owns me a meal at Grounders. I won't eat here tomorrow night." the girl stands up and starts walking towards the stairs again.

"Wait!" Bellamy calls from the couch and the girl stops to look at them, "Two years?" he asks surprised.

"Yeah." Sophia nods.

"But you give us a list with the presents you wanted the last two years." he says and Clarke agrees.

"It was part of the bet. If we didn't give you a list you would have suspected something. We couldn't risk that. We both love Grounders' food." she explains and disappears up the stairs, leaving Bellamy and Clarke shocked.

"At least we will have tomorrow night for ourselves." Bellamy smiles at Clarke and brings a hand around her back.

But Clarke slaps his hand away and once again glares at him, "Coca Cola's commercial?" she says, "How could you do this to our daughter?"

"I thought we would say the truth." he says simple.

"How could you?" Clarke repeats but before she could say anything else Bellamy's mouth was on hers, stopping the words from coming out. Maybe he can't wait till tomorrow night…

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are always welcome but thank you for reading anyway! If you have any ideas you want to read just tell me on tumblr ( bellarkestories) or here with your review! See you tomorrow!_


	5. I Would Pick You

_A/N: 05/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Bellamy and Clarke are in high school. (Requested by Sapphire water goddess from )_

 _(I know yesterday I missed a fic. Sorry, I had some problems with my internet. This fic is the yesterday's fic. Tomorrow I will post two fics; today's fic and tomorrow's fic.)_

* * *

"Hey, baby." Bellamy enters Clarke's room and makes her jump.

"You scared me!" she says and let go of the small necklace she was holding, moving toward Bellamy.

"Your father let me in." he kisses her as soon as she reaches him, "Maybe if you didn't have this awful music on full blast you would have heard the bell too." he let her go and goes for the CD player. Once he lowers the volume he turns back to Clarke, and watches her as she takes the necklace in her hands again.

A minute passes and she can't close the necklace around her neck. Bellamy wants to laugh at her but he knows better not to.

"Are you going to keep watching or you will help your girlfriend put this thing on?!" Clarke suddenly snaps and Bellamy breaks his silence.

"I would prefer to stay here and watch you trying," he says and stands up from her bed where he was sitting and move towards her to the mirror, "But something inside me tells me to help you if I want to ever reach this damn school party before it is over."

Clarke smiles when Bellamy takes the small necklace from her hands and stands behind her. She lifts her hair for him and he easily secures the necklace around her neck. He gives a quick kiss on her back of her neck before he let her hair fall down again.

"Damn school party huh?" she turns around and studies him. "You remember that you are the one from the two of us that wanted to go to this shitty Christmas party, right?"

Bellamy shakes his head and his hands find their way around Clarke's waist. "Let me correct you miss Griffin." he starts, "My sister is going to this party and there is no way in hell I'm leaving her alone with all the boys in that room." he explains and Clarke smiles.

"Do I have to remind you that we met at a party like this?"

"I had met you before that… Raven wouldn't shut her mouth about you." he jokes and claims Clarke's lips again.

"If we keep making out in my room, we will never reach the party. I can promise you that." Clarke says between the kisses.

Bellamy looks down at her, as they lay on her bed, Bellamy above her, hands playing with her long golden hair. "I'm okay with it." he says and kisses her again.

Clarke kisses him back several times but she finally pushes away, "Bell, your sister is probably waiting for us to pick her up." she says and look up, locking eyes with him.

"What will you say if I ask you to come with me to the prom?" suddenly Bellamy asks, surprising Clarke.

Clarke turns from side to side, teasing Bellamy, "I don't know… If I don't have anyone else to take me;" she jokes and Bellamy stares at her in horror. "Joking Bell!" she slaps his shoulder and he finally leans to the side next to her with his elbow on the mattress and his palm through his curly hair.

"So you said yes…" he says a moment later.

"Bellamy, its Christmas!" she turns to look at him, "The prom is at least five months from now!"

"So, you're telling me that it can change something in five months?!" he sits up, looking down at her. "That you may not love me is five months?"

Clarke sits up too, taking his hands in his. "No- I- You-" she stops herself, "I promise you, if we still are together in five months from now, you will be the one who takes me to prom."

A big smile spreads on Bellamy's face and Clarke is sure it's the cutest thing she ever saw. "Like anyone else would have asked you knowing we are still together."

"True." she agrees and kisses his shoulder before standing up from the bed and move where her clothes are lying on the chair, "Good thing everyone knows who's I am." she looks back at him, "I don't want my date at prom to have bruised hands and probably a black eye."

Bellamy stands up from the bed too, "You have faith in me when it comes to a fight, don't you?"

"You won't even kill a bug that comes in my room when I ask you Bell. I'm sure you won't hurt anyone." Clarke says.

"The bugs in your room won't take my girl to prom…" he points out, "Plus I don't see why I have to kill them, I can just set them outside and everything is okay."

"Whatever." Clarke says from the other side of the room.

"Three missed calls from O, are you ready yet?" Bellamy asks some minutes later.

Clarke laughs and turns to him, "Give me five." and she turns back again.

"I'm telling O that you are the reason we are late." he says immediately, "I can't take her yelling and she loves you. She will live." and brings his phone up to his ear.

* * *

"You would have told me if anyone asked you to prom while we are together, wouldn't you?" Bellamy asks while they drive back at his home to pick up Octavia too.

"Really Bell, what is this today?" and without letting him answer she continues, "Yes, I would have told you. Happy?"

Bellamy doesn't say anything else till they stop outside his house. He calls Octavia to come out and then he turns to Clarke.

"It's just that you're so beautiful and I know so many boys look at you all the time, boys better than me and I'm afraid-"

Clarke cups his face to stop him and kiss him, "I would still pick you Bell. No. Matter. What. If there is a thing you don't have to worry about it's my feelings for you, okay?"

Bellamy kisses her again and breaks the kiss when he hears the house front door open.

"I love you." he whispers just before Octavia opens the back car door.

"Hello, Clarke. How you doing?" she leans to the front seat and kisses Clarke's cheek, then falls back down and set her seat belt.

"Fine O. What about you? Are you ready?" Clarke asks and looks at her from the middle mirror.

"Excited!" Octavia says.

"Nice to see you too O, and yes I'm fine too." Bellamy says with sarcasm and both girls laugh.

"Oh come on, baby. Don't be so baby!" Clarke teases and Octavia make a weird noise from behind. "You two get a room." she jokes and Clarke laughs.

"We actually had a room but you wanted-"

"Whatever!" Octavia cuts him off, "Now drive."

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are always welcome but thank you for reading anyway! If you have any ideas you want to read too just tell me on tumblr (bellarkestories) or sent me a PM! See you tomorrow with two fics!_


	6. Α Sweater (Part 1)

_A/N: 06/12/2015 Fic. Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU where Bellamy and Clarke are friends. (Requested by Lovaticstayingstrong from ) (Part 1)_

 _(This is the yesterday's fic. I will post Part 2 after I finish with this one.)_

 _ **ALSO** I'm sorry for any mistakes! My beta hasn't seen this one..._

* * *

Clarke is staring at the fire, the burning wood is the only sound in the dorms. Next to her she has a book and an old photograph. It's lonely here, being the only girl from her dorm that stays in Hogwarts for Christmas. But she is used to be lonely. Since her parents died -trying to protect her- she lives with Thelonious Griffin, her uncle. An uncle she hoped she didn't had.

She is used to be lonely, so now that she is all alone, spending her Christmas holidays in Hogwarts, she is okay with it.

She doesn't know how long she was watching the fire before she turns her attention to photograph next to her. She picks it up and looks at it. It's the last picture she has with her parents, six year ago, a month before they were killed. She hovers the tip of her fingers above it, closing her eyes.

"I miss you mom." she whispers and a tear roll down her cheek. "I miss you dad."

"Do you miss me?" a voice says from behind. A voice that is so familiar to her.

Clarke opens her eyes and quickly wipes the tear out, not wanting him to see her like that. Then she turns around and finds him leaning at the door frame.

"Bellamy." she breaths and a small smile appears in his face, "What- what are you doing here?"

Bellamy pushes himself up and starts walking towards the couch Clarke is, "Not happy to see me here?" he says sitting next to her.

"No- I just didn't expect anyone I actually like be here tonight." she explains and set the photograph and her book on the coffee table behind her.

"So you did miss me." Bellamy teases.

"Of course I missed you Bellamy." she pushes him by his shoulder playfully. "But really, what are you doing here? I though you went back home."

"I did." he agrees and turns he body towards her, bringing one leg on the couch under his other leg. "And then I came back."

Clarke looks at him confused, lifting both eyebrows, "I can see that." she leans her head to the side, "Why you came back? You forgot a book or something, nerd?"

Bellamy laughs with Clarke and then he turns to the fire for a moment, "More like someone." he almost whispers and turns back to her, eyes looking at her sadly. Clarke opens her mouth to say something but Bellamy moves closer to her, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry."

She forgets what he wanted to say and glances at their hands for a moment before she looks at his eyes again. "What-"

"I should have known you wouldn't want to go back to your uncle. I should have taken you with us."

"Bellamy-"

"No, let me finish." he stops her with a light squeeze to her hands, "I know that before last year I was your least favorite student here-"

"You weren't." she corrects him.

"But we weren't friends either. Anyway." he licks his lips before he continues, "Octavia told me about your parents and I should tell you, I'm hurt you never told me but you told my little sister instead."

"You never threatened my life like she did, believe me." Clarke jokes and Bellamy couldn't agree more.

They stay in silence for a moment before Bellamy stands up, taking Clarke with him. "Where are we going? " she asks, letting him lead her to the door.

"Back to my parents of course." she turns to her with a smile and then back towards the hallway. But Clarke stops him.

"No." she whispers, taking her hands from his and turn to the side, "People these days are with their families. I'm not family."

Bellamy folds his hands against his chest and glares at her, probably angry. "So now you decide who belongs to my family and who not?" Clarke throws her head to the side, looking at him, her eyes begging him to just go. "Besides, my mother want to meet you. I told her you were the one whho saved me from you-know-who. She wants to thank you personally."

"Another time, I don't feel comfortable." she steps back.

"And when will that be huh?" Bellamy says hurt, "When I die too? Is the dead you only want to spent your holidays with?"

Clarke studies him surprised for a moment before she turns away hurt more that anything else.

"Clarke, wait." Bellamy goes after her, grabbing her hand but not turning her around. She turns herself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." he let go of her hand.

"It's okay." she ensures him before turning her back to him again.

"Wait, Clarke." he calls again but not stop her from going back to the dorms. She thinks about it for a minute before she turns again. "It's just- I care about you now. And I can't be with my family knowing you are here alone. It's not fair when I can do something to change that." he finally admits.

"I don't know what to do." she admits instead, finally opening her heart to her only friends.

"What do you mean?" he asks confused, moving from where they are.

Clarke stares down at her hands when she tells him, "I don't know what to do when people care about me. No one ever really cared about me besides my parents. And it's not the same."

"Then let me help you." he simple says, "I am the best experiment you could ever have. Every mistake is already forgiven and my family has much love to give."

"It's not that simple, Bellamy."

"It is Clarke, if you only want it to be."

"Then maybe I don't want. All I do is hurt people." she admits, thinking about her parents. She will never forgive herself for their death.

"Last time I checked you saved my life, not hurt me." he points out, making Clarke smile.

"I don't have any chance to change your mind, do I?" she finally gives in. Bellamy smiles and shakes his head.

"I won't leave without you." he insists, "If you want to spend our holidays here, no problem with me."

Clarks stares at him for a long time, his smile reaches his ears but she doesn't points it out, she smiles back. "Fine." she says and folds her hands to her chest.

"Fine what?" Bellamy pushes, his smile become brighter if it's possible.

"Fine, I will come with you." she glares at him.

"Aaaaand…?" he pushes smirking.

"And I will let you help me start trusting stupid and hilarious Hogwarts students again."

* * *

 _A/N: So, to clear some things out:_ _I'm a big fan of Harry Potter movies and a found a post the other day that made me realize Ron had stayed at Hogwards for Harry. I knew I would use it. When I saw the message from Lovaticstayingstrong and saw 'Hogwards AU' I thought of something funny and happy. (You can see it at the begining) But then it turned too angst... First I thought I should delete it and start over or something but then I realized that if you forget the backround (Harry Potter story) it could be something from The 100 S3 so I wanted to keep it... That's why I made a Part 2! It's more happy and funny and has a lot of bonding!_

 _Let me know what you're thinking and if you have an idea yourself I will be very happy to hear them! Part 2 will be posted soon._


	7. Α Sweater (Part 2)

_A/N: 07/12/2015 Fic. Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU where Bellamy and Clarke are friends. (Requested by Lovaticstayingstrong from ) (Part 2)_

 _So, this is the funny part. Hope you enjoy it as mush as I enjoyed writing it!_

* * *

The way back to Bellamy's didn't take as long as Clarke thought it would take. It wasn't that horrible either.

First she met Bellamy's father. He came to town to pick them up with his flying car. He is a lovely man, very open with humor and tons of magic knowledge. Now Clarke knows why Bellamy is such a nerd. He is just like his father.

Sometime later they reached the house. Clarke was so much surprised that Bellamy, who was sitting next to her in the back seats, closed her mouth because it was hanging open. It's the tallest building she ever saw but beautiful and different at the same time.

Once the car is safe on the ground the main door of the house opens and Octavia comes running towards them.

"I knew he could make you come." Octavia whispers to herself before she hugs Clarke.

Clarke laughs and hugs the youngest Blake back, "He has a way with me that I can't say no." she admits and looks at Bellamy from the corner of her eyes. He smiles at them.

Then a woman comes out too and Clarke thinks she is Bellamy's mother. His father walks behind her with Bellamy and smile at her.

"You must be Clarke." the woman says and gives Clarke her hand to shake it.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Blake." Clarke takes her hand to shake it. But before she knows it, the older woman is pulling her towards her and throws her arms around Clarke's shoulders hugging her tight.

"Call me Aurora." the woman whispers before she let go of Clarke.

A moment later Monty and Jasper comes out, Bellamy's older twin brothers.

"Hey, Clarke." they both said at the same time and waved their hands. "Did you get us what we want?" they asked their father before Bellamy comes in front of Clarke and takes her hands.

"Let's go inside, its gets cold out here at night." he comments and guides her inside.

Bellamy showed her the whole house before the meal which was painfully because it's so tall and all these stairs Clarke had to walk. After five minutes… it become really painfully. But she didn't say anything to Bellamy, he looked very happy showing their house, she didn't want to stop him.

After they finished with the house, Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia sat in the living room on the ground floor. Clarke collapsed on the couch thinking 'FINALLY' but never said it. The three of them talked about many things, magic related and not.

Then Aurora came in and told them that the dinner is ready. Before Clarke had the time to stand up, Jasper and Monty came running from outside, with grass and dirt on their faces.

Clarke watched as Aurora yelled at them to go get cleaned up because the dinner is served and they can't eat like this and she tried really hard not to laugh. Bellamy broke instead and earned a slap on the shoulder from his mother.

Once at the table Aurora told Clarke to seat between Bellamy and Octavia and couldn't be more grateful. On the other side of the table were Jasper and Monty and at the sides Bellamy's parents.

The food was great if not amazing. Clarke's stomach was already full when Aurora insisted to take more potatoes. Clarke tried to say no but she had already put more potatoes on the plate before she could finish her sentence. "It's what she does for living." Bellamy pretended to whispers to Clarke but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it. His mother threw him a piece of bread after that.

Clarke didn't talk too much, only when someone asked her something. Bellamy had his hand on the back of her seat and that made her feel more protective in some weird way. Once all the food was finished Aurora cleaned the plates from the table and came back with hands full of presents. That moment all the sibling started cheering and clapping their hands. .

The mother gives one gift to all her children and husband before she stops in front of Clarke.

"This is for you Clarke." the woman gives Clarke the last gift she was holding before making her way back to her seat.

Clarke is staring at the package in her hands shocked. No one ever gave her a present for Christmas since her parents died.

"You won't open it?" Bellamy pops his head over her shoulder, bringing her back from her thoughts. Clarke nobs and opens the package. Bellamy sighs once she opens her gift, "And I thought she would have made something different for you."

Clarke is confused and looks around to the others. Everyone has a sweater in their hands, one just like hers. She looks down at hers, tears threaten to leave her eyes. Her sweater has a 'C', probably for 'Clarke' because Bellamy's has a 'B' and Octavia's has a 'O', just like the 'J' and the 'M' for Jasper and Monty.

Without knowing Clarke clutches her new favorite clothing tight and runs to the living room, searching for the exit door. She hears Octavia call for her but she doesn't stop. She only stops when she is outside the house and its warmth. Some moments later Clarke hears the door open again and she knows it's him.

He stops next to her, already wearing his sweater with the big 'B' in the middle of it. Clarke wants to laugh because it's too funny but she can't.

"You should wear yours too. It's cold out here." he only says, and stokes his palms up and down his upper arms to warm up.

"I'm sorry." Clarke whispers, wiping the one tear that escaped without her will.

"There is nothing to be sorry, Clarke." he says instead.

They stare at the black sky in front of them for a long time before she speaks again, "Then thank you."

"There is nothing to thank us for either." he watches her from the corner of his eyes.

She turns to him and slaps his shoulder, "Fuck you, Blake." and then shivered.

Bellamy turns to her angry and closes his hands to his chest, "If you don't put your sweater on now then I will put you in it by force." he threatens, something easy for the Blake to do.

Clarke puts her new clothing on and look at him, folding her hands against her chest too, "Happy?!"

"Yes!" he shouts back and turns back to watching the sky again. Clarke studies the side of his face, finding the scare the cut left from the night she saved him, realizing how many times he returned the favor since that day.

Without thinking she hugs his hand and leans her head to his shoulder, inhales and exhales a deep breath.

"Where do I sleep?" she asks some minutes later.

"My bed, I sleep with O, I think it's the best you can get." he says.

"And you?" she asks curious.

"Down, in the living room." he admits. Bellamy waits for her to argue but she never did, so he takes it to himself to make a joke. "You won't ask me to sleep with you because the couch it's not a place for someone to sleep?"

"No." she says later, "Too much for a day?"

Bellamy nods and makes a comment if they could go back in the house yet because he can't feel his toes.

Hours later, in the middle of the night, when Clarke can't stop thinking and can't sleep she makes a quick decision. She quietly gets to the ground floor, where Bellamy is sleeping on the couch, and curls up near his chest. Bellamy without talking, he tucks the blanket under her and cover her body too, letting one hand rest on Clarke's side.

Clarke was staring at the lite up Christmas tree and listened to Bellamy's steady breath before her eyes finally closed.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me explain you some things again: Bellamy is Ron but with Harry's fate(?) Clarke is Hermione. Ocatvia obviously is Ginny and Jasper and Monty are George and Fred (because just think about it...!) I haven't see any movie for a while but I remember a scene where the Weasley had a dinner/meal all together... Anyway I think you get what I mean._

 _Thank you for reading! Come and say hi on tumblr (bellarkestories) and if you have any requests yourself, let me know! See you again tomorrow._


	8. Skype

_A/N: 08/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Bellamy and Clarke are in a long-distance relationship because of works and they get reunited for Christmas. (Reguested by Lovaticstayingstrong from FF)_

* * *

"Excuse me." Clarke pushes her chair with the back of her knees, placing the towel she had on her lap on the table, next to her finally empty plate.

Everyone nods with a smile. "Tell my brother I miss him and I can't wait to see him in two months." Octavia asks from next to her.

"I will." Clarke promises and walks towards her office.

For Clarke, this year's Christmas holidays are the worst. Bellamy took a job for 8 months and last time she saw him face to face was before the summer holidays.

She opens the door and turns on the lights, heading for her computer. It takes a minute to open, enough for Clarke to redo her hair and clean up the room. Once the computer is open, Clarke double clicks on Skype and waits for the program to start. She search for the name she calls almost every day and click the call bottom.

Suddenly Bellamy's face appeared on the scene and Clarke can't hide her smile.

"Hey." she says and waves her hand in her camera.

"Hi, beautiful." Bellamy says too and grabs his phone with the other hand. They usually are on their computers but sometimes Clarke finds him on set or eating, so he uses his phone.

"Happy Christmas, baby." she smiles and leans her head to the side, "I miss you so much. And- um, Bellamy?"

"Yeah?" he asks, bright smile formes on his face.

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean?" he changes hands again.

"I can see my house behind- Oh, my gob!" Clarke freezes with a smile that reaches her ears. "What- what are you- oh my god! Are you outside?"

"Do I have to knock or you are coming to get me?" he teases and turns to look to the door, then back to his phone.

"You… You are outside… You are here." she whispers to herself to realize it.

"And I'm hungry." Bellamy says, waiting for Clarke to get over the shock and come let him in. She is not the only one who wanted to surprise. He haven't seen his sister in 6 months too, he missed his girls too much to stay away any longer.

Clarke, without saying anything, pushes herself up off the desk and runs to the door. She crosses the dining room to get to the living room and finally reach Bellamy. She hears Octavia and Raven calling her from the dining room but she doesn't care. Bellamy is here after 6 months apart and she didn't even know it.

She opens the door and spots Bellamy, standing in the middle of her garden, phone in one hand and the other in his pocket. She stops at the door for a moment before they start walking towards each other. Once they are two steps apart, Clarke throws her arms around Bellamy's neck and his hands find their way around her too, picking her up from the ground and burying his nose in her curly hair.

"You are here." Clarke breathes against his neck, tightening her grip.

"And really hung-" he tries to joke but Clarke cuts him off with her lips on his. He kisses her back immediately, putting one hand in her hair and push her head to his.

They don't know how long they were kissing before someone behind them clear their throat. Bellamy let go of Clarke, letting out a groan and they both turn towards the house entrance where the noise came from.

Raven and Octavia are standing in the doorway and Raven has a hand in front of Octavia, waving her to give her something with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not paying you for this bet!" Octavia folds her hands against her chest, "I'm sure he told you. There is no way he organized all this without help."

"Thanks O." Bellamy says and look down to Clarke, her now messy hair cover most of his view. God, he missed these crazy girls so much.

"I'm sorry Bell, but I never lose bets if they are not planned." she glares at Raven.

"I didn't know he would come!" Raven insists, folding her own hands against her chest.

"Yeah? And how did he know we would be here?" Octavia asks, looking at her best friend next to her.

"From me obviously…?" Clarke finally speaks.

"Yeah, yeah. Talk. How much will you take from the bet? It is 10 percent for you and 40 percent from Bellamy or more?" Octavia pushes like a little girl.

"It was all my predicting skills Octavia! And I just know Bellamy and Clarke too well!" Raven argues.

Octavia throws her hands in the air, "Whatever!" she whispers and walks back inside, followed by Raven.

Once the two friends are inside, Clarke turns to Bellamy and play with the hem of his coat, "How much?" she asks.

"100 bucks was the bet. We get half of them." He admits and they both laugh.

"I can't believe Raven knew about this and she didn't say anything. How long?" Clarke says surprised and maybe hurt.

"Two weeks?" Bellamy bits his lips, waiting for Clarke to yell or hit him. But she doesn't. She instead kisses him again.

"How much time do we have?" she asks between their kisses, still not believing he is here with her.

"Only two days. Then I have to get back to work." he leans his forehead to hers and stare at her eyes. Her deep blue eyes that now have happiness written on them.

"Give me ten minutes, and the house will be ours for tonight." Clarke promises. Bellamy laughs and claims her lips again, never get boring of them. "Don't scare them too much?"

It's Clarke's turn to laugh and once her laughter fades, she tangles her fingers in Bellamy's and take him to the house, kissing him several time before they reach the door.

First Bellamy thought Clarke was kidding but as soon as they walked inside, Clarke told everyone that the dinner is over and they have to go. He didn't stop her. They only had two days before he leaves again for two months. He really wants to spend every minute with her. And he actually did.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think about this one and if you have any requests yourself let me know about them! I'm always happy to write something for you! Come and say hi on my tumblr (bellarkestories) if you want! See you tomorrow with a new fic!_


	9. Too Old For Santa Claus

_A/N: 09/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Bellamy works as Canta Claus in a mall and meets Clarke._

* * *

Bellamy hates his life. He just hates it. Or maybe he hates Christmas. Or he hates both of them. Because well, Christmas means he is going to see family member he might not even remember, that depends on who his mother is going to invite. And meeting family members means he has to buy gifts and that means he needs money.

That's why the last four days he spends half of his day in this wooden cabin, pretending to be Santa Claus. That's why he hates his life.

 _At least I'm sitting down all the time,_ he thinks when Miller, his best friend and partner in this silly job, walks inside with yet another mother and her-

"Hi." the blonde says and a bright smile appears on her face.

"Merry Christmas! My lady." Bellamy says with his Santa Claus' voice. "Where is your kid?"

"My- I don't have one." she surprises both Bellamy and Miller.

"Then what are you doing here?" Miller asks curious.

"To take a photo with Santa Claus." she says and Bellamy just wants to laugh. He glances to Miller and he makes it much harder not to laugh.

"Aren't you too old to take photographs with Santa Claus?" Bellamy teases and rests his hands on his laps.

"Please, you are Santa Claus" the blonde folds her hands against her chest. Bellamy opens his mouth to say something but the woman is quicker. "Now, will you do your job?"

Bellamy shakes his head before he taps his lap for the woman to sit on it. The blonde brings back her smile and walks towards him. Bellamy brings one arm around her waist and the woman puts one behind his neck. Once they are satisfied and comfortable Miller positions himself on the other side of the small cabin and lifts the camera to take the picture. The flash of the camera blinds both Bellamy and the woman for a moment.

"And what do you want for Christmas little girl?" Bellamy does his job by taking a small paper from the table next to him and a pencil.

"I'm not a little girl." the woman argues.

"I don't care. That's what my boss told me to say." Bellamy answers, "I'm still waiting for a wish by the way."

The woman thinks about it for a moment before yet another smile appears on her face. Bellamy writes down the two things the woman wanted and Miller gives her their photograph.

"And you are?" Bellamy asks.

"Clarke." the woman, Clarke, answers and look down at the photograph.

"Clarke what?"

Clarke glares at him from the corner of her eyes before she stands up, "Are you going to ask for my address too?"

"I don't know." Bellamy teases, "Will I have to pick you up or will we meet at Grounders coffee shop?"

Clarke lifts one eyebrow at him and that makes Bellamy's heart skip a beat. She can't be more than two years younger than him and her hair smelled like strawberry when she sat on his laps. She looks really cute and a good girl. It's worth the try. He doesn't find girls like her every day.

Then Clarke takes a step closer to him and leans down and writes her address. "Tomorrow at 8 pm?" Bellamy asks, "I finish from here at 7."

"That's good for me." Clarke nods and steps back towards the door. "Are you going to come as Santa Claus?" she stops in the doorway and asks.

"Will you go out with me if I do come as him?" he jokes and Clarke laughs. "Call me Bellamy." he calls before Clarke disappears.

Well, maybe now Bellamy hate his life a little bit less.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think for this small piece of Bellarke cutness. If you have any ideas you want to read let me know! Also come and say hi on tumblr (bellarkestories) if you are bored! See you tomorrow!_


	10. Hiding Bodies

_A/N: 10/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Clarke comforts Bellamy when he finds out something about Octavia._

* * *

"Bellamy, can you please calm down and tell me what got you so angry?" Clarke says as calmly as she can after hearing Bellamy shouting things she doesn't understand for the last ten minutes.

Bellamy let her take him by the hand and sit him on the couch, still holding his hand. She lift a leg on top of his lap so she can turn towards him and breaths in. "Okay, now that you are calmed dow-"

"I'm not calm Clarke!" he cut her off but he doesn't move from the couch, "Do I look calm! I can't calm down now-"

"Calm the fuck down or I will leave you to deal with whatever happened alone!" Clarke raises her voice as well, "Now, tell me what happened."

Bellamy takes a deep breath, giving Clarke's hand a squeeze and murmurs something that Clarke can't make out. "What was that?"

"Octviahsabfrend." he tries again a little bit clearer but again not enough for Clarke to hear it.

"One more time?" she pushes him because she won't let him out of the sight if she doesn't know what happened before he rushed in her apartment like that.

"O has a boyfriend!" he finally shoots a look at Clarke in horror.

Clarke instead look at him confused and lift an eyebrow, "And?"

Bellamy's eyes snap wide open and he turns his body towards her too, "And she is only 18!"

"I was 18 when we got together…" Clarke points out.

"Yeah, but I'm not five years older thank you!"

"You are three years older than me, Bellamy."

"That's my point!"

"You don't have a point!"

"I know!" he let go of her hand and fall back on the couch.

"Why are you so upset with Octavia having a boyfriend? You should be happy she has someone to care for her like you do." she moves closer to him and takes his hands back in hers.

"I don't want to scr-"

"Don't even say it!" Clarke slaps his shoulder, "and besides, you don't even know him."

"I saw them in a cafeteria." Bellamy admits and look in Clarke's eyes, "He is twice her size, Clarke."

"Come on Bell! We both know Octavia can even beat Hulk. No one will hurt her." she comforts him.

"Not physically but he can break her heart." Bellamy argues, pulling Clarke to him to lie on top of him. She let him.

"Anyone could break her heart Bellamy." Clarke points out again, "You could have broken my heart when-"

"I will never break your heart. I promise." Bellamy corrects her and earns a smile from the girl of his life.

"I know you won't. Octavia threatens to kill anyone who hurts me. I don't think your blood connection will stop her." she jokes and Bellamy looks down at her, nodding her agreement.

"She invited him to our Christmas dinner." Bellamy finally says his real problem. Clarke waits for him to continue but he doesn't so she continues for him.

"And you think you're not ready to meet him yet?" Clarke asks a moment later and Bellamy hums. "Why?"

"I don't know." he whispers.

"Just promise me I'm not going to spend Christmas helping you hide a body." Clarke jokes and Bellamy laughs, pressing her tight against his chest.

"We should dig a hole in the backyard." he jokes too, "Just in case I don't like him."

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think about this little one! If you have requests feel free to ask! And if you are bored, then come and say hi to my tumblr (bellarkestories)! I will post the today's fic in les than a minute!_


	11. Santa Claus Costume

_A/N: 11/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Bellamy and Clarke do their kid's presents. (Requested by love4cwmtv from tumblr)_

* * *

He is at the park with Jenny, his dog, when he sees her the first time. The girl with the blonde hair walking two dogs two times her size. If you really can say that was walking. It's more like the dogs walking her around the park than anything else. The funniest moment is when two dogs want to go in different directions and the girl almost breaks in half holding their leash. It's also the moment when Bellamy decides to help.

He stands up from the bench where she was watching Jenny, calling his dog to his side and walk toward the girl. He opens his mouth to say something and then-

Eyes snap open and a weight pinning him farther into the matters of his bed. All he can see is black and hair tickling his nose and cheeks. Then the weight slightly leaves and a light opens. Once the hair leave his face too, he finds Clarke resting her chin on his chest and hands on the bed side table. Her eyes are closed but that doesn't stop her from turning to face him and rest her cheek on his chest instead.

"What were you dreaming!" she whispers-shoots and some moments licks her lips before opens her eyes, "You almost woke up the kids with your stupid idea to set up a alarm clock"

Instead, Bellamy smiles and turns his head to the side to look at the clock next to him. He has to take Clarke's hand in his first and then turns it to look at it.

 _4:30._

He breathes in relief and then brings the other hand on Clarke back. She didn't bother to get back to her side once she closed the alarm clock but this kind of weight is always welcome for Bellamy.

"I will tell you in the morning." he whispers and takes the edges of her hair on her back between his fingers, playing with them.

They stay like this for what it feels like a long time and just when he closes his eyes again, her voice turn on every bit of his body.

"Don't you dare sleep again Mr. Blake!" she slaps his chest, "The presents won't come in on their own from the car."

And that's when he finished the puzzle inside his head. It's Christmas. Actually it's the first day of the year and 'Santa Claus' brings the presents for the kids, leave them under the tree and then leave the house through the chimney.

Santa Claus… More like Bellamy Blake.

"That's what is missing," he sighs and taps Clarke's back for her to roll over to her side of the bed. She gets the signal and pushes herself back, leaving a Bellamy missing her warmth. But you can't be a father only for the good days.

Once Clarke is lying next to him, he uncovers himself and sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. Then he stands up and walks towards the door only for Clarke's voice to stop him.

"You are forgetting something." she whispers from the bed and Bellamy turns to look at her confused. "The Santa Claus costume." she answers his unspoken question.

Lifting both eyebrows, even though he is sure Clarke can't see him due to the lack of light, he says surprised, "We have a Santa Claus costume now?"

"Well, since last year the kids woke up and almost found their father covered in snow and with his hands full of presents in the middle of the living room, yeah. This year I bought you a costume, just in case anything unplanned happens," she explains and sits on their bed.

Bellamy sighs again and turns to the wardrobe, opening it flat. Clarke tells him it's next to her dresses as soon as his eyes catch the white of the beard. He takes it out and undress himself from his pajamas. Then Clarke stands up and helps him put Santa Claus's big belly on. Once it is done, Bellamy kisses Clarke and whispers, "Go back to sleep. I will be back soon."

But instead, Clarke follows him to the door, "You didn't think you're going to eat the cookies and the milk alone, did you?" she jokes and they both fight really hard not to laugh out loud.

"I know you better than you think Clarke." he kisses her again and opens the door slowly.

The hallway light they left on blinds them for a moment but they don't say anything. They walk down the hallway and then Clarke turns on the living room lights while Bellamy unlocks the main door of the house. He finds her sitting on the couch and ready to take a cookie from the plate on the coffee table.

"You better leave me half of them if you want to enjoy your sleep for the rest of the night." Bellamy threatens her and she make a sad face, "Half of them." he repeats, "I won't change my mind." and leaves her to go get the presents from the car.

Bellamy is back five minutes later with the presents and places them near the tree. He sees Clarke stand up from the couch and walk next to him. "I've got it." she whispers and takes the presents one by one from the floor.

Bellamy smiles and steps back, eyeing the plate with the cookies on the table and the half empty glass of milk next to it.

"Good. Do some work tonight too." he comments and takes of the Santa Claus hat and beard.

"Actually, last time I let you do the presents alone you almost-"

"Last year I was too drunk okay?" he shouts from behind and Clarke snaps around to the hallway and then glares at him. He mouths her 'sorry' and it's like nothing happened.

Once Clarke is finished with the presents she turns and sits next to him, resting her head on his shoulders. They stare at the tree that now has the presents under for a long time and then she taps his leg before she stands up.

"If we don't go back to the bed now I'm sleeping here." she whispers and doesn't look back to see if he follows her to the bedroom.

She fall face down and diagonality as soon as she reaches the bed. She doesn't know how much time passes before Bellamy climb on top of her and start lifting her shirt.

"I thought you said you're going to let me sleep if I leave you half of the cookies." she murmurs feeling Bellamy fall next to her. With his strong hands, that she loves to hold her, Bellamy pulls her back till he is lying on his back and Clarke is lying half on the bed half on top of him, using his hand as a pillow.

"I am a man that keeps his words." he whispers and kisses Clarke's cheek.

"I was counting on it when I marry you." she comments and hugs his chest with a hand, making herself more comfortable.

Clarke is about the close her eyes and finally fall asleep when Bellamy speaks again, "I found Wick sneaking in his own car."

Clarke smiles and then taps Bellamy's side before she says, "See. Every father has to sacrifice himself for his family."

"He wasn't wearing a Santa Claus costume." he says instead and looks at Clarke from the corner of his eyes. "He saw me." he answers Clarke's unspoken question and watches as she quietly laughs. "You are going to pay for this." he warns next.

"I'm willing to do anything to restore your dignity." she ensures him before she kisses the nearest spot on his body and closes her eyes.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are always welcome and if you want to read an idea of your just let me know about it! Also, if you are bored, than come and say hi to my tumblr (bellarkestories)! See you tomorrow with a new fic!_


	12. A misunderstanding

_A/N: 12/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where Clarke picks Bellamy from a police station._

* * *

Clarke wakes up to her phone ringing. She rubs her eyes with her fisted hands and wets her lips. Then she turns to the side to see what time it is, ignoring her phone for a little bit more.

 _2 AM,_ says her digital clock and Clarke sighs thinking who the hell wakes her up when she only been asleep for half an hour.

She stretches her hand to grab her phone and finally answer the call. "Yeah?"

"Clarke! Thank god you are awake." Bellamy breaths from the other side of the line.

"Actually you woke me up." she says and flips on her back, "We were together one hour ago Bellamy. What the hell you want?"

"Uhm, I'm at the police station."

At his words, Clarke thrust up and eyes snap open. "Why? What happened? Are you okay?" she asks with one breath, already standing up from her bed and moving towards her closet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. It was a misunderstanding." he says calmly and Clarke can finally breathe.

"Okay. Then what do you want me?" Clarke asks, pausing from going to the closet.

"I need someone to drive me home." he says.

Clarke thinks about it for a moment and then asks, "Why don't you ask the police to take you home?"

"Because I don't want to talk to them." Bellamy explains angry, "They thought I stole something! Who? Me! The one person that can't hurt a bug, steal something from a store! I mean-" he stops himself, "Anyway, are you coming or I should start walking back?" he asks again.

"Why don't you call someone else? Am I the only one worthy to be woken up?" Clarke teases and continues to get dressed.

"Clarke, are you coming or not?" Bellamy asks angry, ignoring her question and she can hear him breathe out.

"Jesus, Bellamy. I was joking." she tells him and before he has the chance to say anything else she speaks again, "I'll be there in ten." and hand up her phone.

Ten minutes later she finds him sitting on the pavement, his elbows on his knees and face buried in his palm. She stops right in front of him and opens the passenger door for him. He slowly lifts his head up and finds her eyes.

He whispers a 'finally!' and quickly jumps in Clarke's car. Once he is inside he brings his hands in front of the air condition and warm up his hands. "I can't feel my butt." is the first words he tells her and Clarke wants to laugh. She knows better not to.

"Will you tell me why I'm here?" Clarke asks and starts the car again.

"Because I need a ride." he tells her and looks outside the window.

"I know that." she tells him a moment later, "What I don't know is why you end up in a police station on Christmas Eve."

"I told you it was a misunderstanding." he simply answers, repeating the previous words he told her from the phone.

"Oh, come on!" she shouts at him, "Are you going to tell me or I will be just your taxi, get you home safe and then finally go to sleep?"

Bellamy turns to her feeling sorry, she can tell by his eyes, but he speaks it too, "I'm sorry."

Clarke doesn't take her eyes from the road because it just started snowing again and has to be careful. She nods and waits for him to explain what happened to him after Harpers party.

"I was on my way back home from Harper's when I heard my stomach groan and decide to stop and buy something to eat." he starts telling his story, "Everything was fine till I walked outside and the alarm went off. I froze not knowing what was happening. Apparently something dropped in my pocket without me noticing it and set off the alarms. The security grabbed me and called the police. That's how I ended up there."

Clarke wants to laugh again, because well, it's really funny, isn't it? But again she keeps it inside. "Interesting," Clarke says instead.

"How could they believe I stole something!" suddenly Bellamy shouts and throws his hands on the air. "I showed them my University teacher's ID and they didn't believe me!" he continues, "I am a fucking teacher at the University and they thought I could steal something!"

"Maybe they didn't believe you because you are too young to be a teacher at the University." Clarke offers.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Bellamy folds his hands against his chest and stares at the road in front of them.

Twenty minutes later she parks her car in front of Bellamy's house. "We are here." she announces and turns to look at him.

"Clarke, the snow is getting stronger. I would prefer you to stay with me tonight. I don't want to be the reason you get yourself killed." Bellamy says instead, locking eyes with her.

He let Clarke think about it for a minutes before she agrees, "I could use the nearest bed. It's true."

"Hey, I'm-"

"We have a deal Bellamy!" she cuts him off, "Last time you slept on your bed, now it's my turn!"

Bellamy glares at her for a moment before he undoes his seat belt. "I want to save your life and the thanks I get is to sleep on my couch." he murmurs but Clarke hears him as she follows him outside the car in the cold air.

"If it wasn't for me Bellamy, you would still be walking home." she tells him and hugs his upper arm as they walk towards his door.

Bellamy leans to his door frame and watches her get comfortable under his covers. "The bed is large enough for both of us." Bellamy says and waits for Clarke to say something.

Clarke's eyes meet his in the dark and take a deep breath, "Fine." she whispers and Bellamy runs to get under the warm cover too. "But if you kick me in your sleep, I send you down to sleep on the couch." she tells him and Bellamy nods.

Clarke turns her back to him and he lies on his side, holding her against his chest so they can both fit on the bed. His nose is inches from her hair, making him want to sneeze but he doesn't complain.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue Clarke." he whispers from behind her, "I own you a big one."

Clarke hums her agreement before she whispers "Then do me a favor and let me sleep now."

Bellamy laughs and relaxes himself, falling asleep with Clarke's steady breath.

* * *

 _A/N: Let me know what you think with a review! I alway love to hear from you! Find on tumblr too (bellarkestories)! See you again tomorrow!_


	13. Music chairs

_A/N: 13/12/2015 Fic. Modern AU where drunk Bellamy plays music chairs with Clarke and the others._

* * *

Clarke knew this was a bad idea but for some reason she accepted the invitation. She should have known that a Christmas party at Wicks would end up like this.

Now, everyone is pleading her to say yes. They are all around her, in almost a circle, and tease her about it. She really shouldn't have come…

"Fine!" she shouts and throws her hands to the air, "I will play your damn musical chairs!" and suddenly million hands hug her back and neck and cheer about her.

Five minutes later, everyone is getting ready for the music to start. One nod to Wick and he presses the play button.

Clarke doesn't take her eyes from the chairs inside their circle. In front of her is Raven who everyone knows she is a master of this game since high school. And behind her is Bellamy, who is so drunk he can't even walk in a line but the others allowed him to play anyway.

She asked him at least 5 times the last half an hour if he wants to stop drinking and get home but he argued every time. Since Octavia couldn't come tonight, Clarke took full responsibility of him. She will have to get him safe and sound back to Octavia if she wants to live another day.

She doesn't say she is really happy for it because, well… she has some kind of of crush on him. Maybe a little time together will help the situation.

And suddenly the music stops. Clarke is right in front of a chair and she quickly moves to sit down. But as soon as she waits to feel the flat wooden seat, strong hands grab her sides and pull her back. That's how she ended up sitting in Bellamy's lap.

Clarke hears the other laughter and Nathan swearing. Bellamy is laughing behind her.

"Bellamy! Let me go!" she whispers-yells and pushes his hands away, quickly jumping to the yet empty chair next to them just before Nathan take the seat from her.

She looks up at him, "Sorry Nath, you are out." she teases him with a smile and everyone laughs.

"Okay, guys! Round 2!" Wick says and all the friends stand up again, Nathan sits on the couch next to Wick.

"What was that?" Clarke asks Bellamy. He just raises his shoulders up and smiles. Clarke shakes her head and look to the side, "What am I asking the woman. You are so drunk you barely walk." she whispers to herself.

Raven from in front of her is ready to say something but Wick starts the music again and everyone starts walking around the chairs.

Some moments later Wick stops the music and everyone search for a seat. Clarke is in a bad position. She is between two chairs and as soon as the music stops Raven sits back and Bellamy literally let himself fall on the chair. Clarke panicked -she doesn't know why she is excited for this game- spins her head around to find a chair. She spots one between Bellamy and Monroe. Clarke glances to see who else is up and meets Murphy's eyes.

Quickly, she turns around and takes two big steps, walking pass Bellamy's legs and sits on the chair. Only then she realizes that the chair doesn't feel like a chair. Bellamy's hands are around her, hugging her from behind and she feels him stroking his cheek on her back.

"Bellamy, let go!" she tries to free herself from his strong arms but she can't even move. She hears Murphy laugh next to her and she snaps her head towards him.

"Looks like you are out, princess." Murphy smiles and lay back on the chair.

"Hey, this is not fair!" she turns to Wick, "Bellamy grabbed me!" she tells everyone, "I can't-" she tries to break his grip but with no chance, "I can't even stand up!"

The others laugh, all of them except Bellamy who is still stroking his cheek on her back. She likes it, it the closest they ever have been but she doesn't let the other know.

"Come on, Bell." Harper says from behind them, "Let Clarke go."

Raven has to push his shoulder several times after that to finally get him let Clarke go. Clarke stands up and takes one hand of his in hers, "Stand up drunken man. You're going home now."

Bellamy makes some weird noises before she lifts his head up and meets Clarke's eyes.

"One last round, I promise. I won't grab you again." he pleads and those eyes, oh god, he does the puppy dog eyes knowing that she won't be able to argue with him.

Clarke tries to fight his eyes, the eyes she can only say yes and she says it again, "Okay." she breaths, "But only one. Then we go home."

Bellamy smiles and his whole face light up. "Whatever you want, princess."

Clarke smiles at her nick name but not for long, only Raven knows about her crush on Bellamy.

They all agree to replay this round because it wasn't fair for Clarke. Once they all stood up, Wick starts the music again and they start circling the chairs once again.

When Wick stops the music Clarke doesn't even have the time to sit down. Bellamy grabs her from behinds and pulls her back with him to sit on his lap. But he did it with so much force and once they crushed the chair together, the furniture falls back and they go down with it.

Clarke feels Bellamy's nose hit the back of her head and then his forehead smack on the side of her head second later. Once everything stops spinning around her, Clarke is bunching on Bellamy's chest -his hands still around her, keeping her against him- and his laughter fills the room. Clarke meets Raven's surprised eyes just before she starts laughing too followed by everyone else.

Clarke can't hold her laugh too so she follows the other. She just leans her head to the side, next to Bellamy to stop pressing his head down on the floor and look at him.

He is still laughing and Clarke allows herself to stare at his mouth and how beautiful his smile it but then she sees red coming out of his nose and the Medic in Clarke reacts. She thrust up and them she rolls to the side, finally out of Bellamy's arms. Then she kneels next to him.

"Fuck, Bellamy." she curses and takes his head in her hands, "You are bleeding." and presses two fingers on the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding. Bellamy is still smiling at her but he stopped laughing the moment Clarke was out of his grip.

"Wick, quick, bring a towel now." Raven asks from behinds her and Clarke is happy that at least one of them except Clarke takes the situation serious.

Wick is back with the towel a minute later, saying sorry that took him so long and giving it to Clarke. In the meantime Bellamy and Clarke had stood up and sat on the couch.

"Thank you, Kyle." Clarke gives him a smile when she takes the towel and turns her attention back to Bellamy. The now not-so-drunk-but-only-hurt man is lying on the couch with his head straight up and two finger on the bridge of his nose as Clarke told him to do.

Clarke wipes the blood that had come out before she notices his injury and then gently takes his fingers from his nose. "Let me see if it still bleeding." she tells him just low enough for only him to hear.

Bellamy let his hand fall on Clarke's lap, making her jump a little but she doesn't make a point. "It stopped bleeding and it doesn't look broken." she tells him, turning his face from side to side. "But I'm taking you to a hospital right now."

Bellamy is ready to argue but her angry -plus worried- eyes meet his and he doesn't say a word.

"I will come with you." Raven says from behind, making Clarke turn to the others.

"No need to. You won't be any help." she says and stands up. She is sure she hears Bellamy sigh for a moment.

"Are you sure? I can-"

"Stay here Rev, it's Christmas, have some fun." she tell her best friend and turning back to Bellamy, "Come on baby boy. Get up. Let's get you and your nose to a hospital."

Bellamy sighs again but stands up, "I'm tired, I don't want to go to a hospital." he says and brings a hand on Clarke's shoulder, then let his head fall on his hand and with that, most of his weight.

Clarke would have fall again if she didn't bring one hand behind his large shoulders to steady both their weights. "We will go to a hospital just for a moment, have someone check your head too and then I will get you back to your house, okay Bell?" she says nicely.

Bellamy nods his head and then lifts his head up again. "Okay, let's go. I want to be in my bed as soon as possible." and suddenly, he somehow find the strength to carry his own weight and drag Clarke out with him. She had barely the time to grab both their coats before he takes her to her car. He didn't even let her kiss goodbye their friends but she doesn't say anything. He is so adorable and she allows herself to enjoy him now that she can.

The next morning, when he wakes up, Bellamy doesn't remember anything after the karaoke time. He only finds Clarke sleeping on his couch and smiles. Something tells him that last night wasn't as fun as it was for him, so he let her sleep as long as she wants and need. He will ask her later for what happened last night.

* * *

 _A/N: This was really fun to write! Let me know what you think for this one! And if you are bored come and find me on tumblr (bellarkestories)for more Bellarke love! See you tomorrow!_


	14. NOTE

Hi, guys... How are you doing? I know, I know I haven't post any fanfic from what? five days now?

The truth is that this weekend I went to a small trip with my friends (but I have everything programmed for you as you have seen) and when I came back the TRAILER came out and I was so socked! It tunred be inside out and upside down and everything!

Plus, in Monday I got sick and didn't feel like writing... After all these things happened I didn't have any inspiration or funny/interesting ideas to write...

If you have any ideas I would like to write them but if no one else ask for something I think I will let this collection to the side...

Again, I'm really sorry... I was really planning to keep this for the whole month but things don't always go as you want or planned... :'(

Till we meet again, have fun and stay safe!


End file.
